The War Horses
by Zombieboy411
Summary: Chrysalis' army is expanding. Princesses Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Cadence, along with help from the Mane 6, Discord, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, and their allies may not be enough to save the world. Also, 6 new heroes rise...but where light shines, there is darkness, and he's a whole new game. Can they stop the evil forces? Check it out here! (Mane6XOC6) Rated T for reasons.
1. We're The Good Guys

**The War Horses**

_Mlp is property of Lauren Faust and a Hasbro production._ (GUESS WHO'S BACK BABY :D)

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're the Good Guys**

* * *

**_It's been 5 months since Twilight Sparkle became the new princess of Canterlot. Since then, Twilight has led Equestria as the world's top manufaturer, most modern and technologically advanced country, strongest military force, highest education, and country with most freedom. Twilight took advantage of her new freedom to give her heart to Flash Sentry, a formal royal guard of the Crystal Empire and former member of the Canterlot Elite, a classified team of individuals who were to protect the princesses at all costs during times of war. Unfortunately for him, there was never a war, so he could never know his true capability. However, because of their love, it has fed a familiar army, and now they are growing. _**

**Everfree Forest**

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." A blue stallion thought as he leaped through the trees. "I thought it dropped its guard. Now it knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast."

As the stallion jumps off a tree branch, a massive white snake destroys the tree, pursuing the blue horse.

"Shade! the trap is ready!" A voice calls.

The stallion jumps out of the way as a massive log is pushed towards the snake. It collides dead on and the snake is dazed.

"Nice shot, Tex! Archer, take a shot!"

"With pleasure..." In the trees, 4 long ropes attached to arrows are shot and the snake is tangled.

"Perfect! Pyrus, work your stuff!"

"Let's heat things up!" The orange unicorn begins to glow, and his horn shoots a bright fire, igniting the ropes.

"Carver, the acid!"

The brown pegasus flew low and opened the jar of acid in his hooves. "I'm sorry, fellow creature." He pours the acid on a black hole on the snake's head. It "roars" in pain.

"Aero, finish him!"

"Take this, you oversized worm!"A gray blur rushed out of the sky and a large shuriken flew in the snake's direction. The only sound heard is a ripping noise, and a faint whimper. "Dude! Most heinous!"

The dust settles and there lies the snake, torn in half.

"Good job, boys! Now we'd better tell that zebra mare back there that it's alright now."

"I saw ye from afar! You did spectacular! unfortunately for the snake, there was nothing for him to take."

"It's what we do, ma'am. We protect and serve the innocent and the helpless." Shade saluted. "Just call us when ya need us."

Zecora waved goodbye as the 6 started to walk.

"Hey, boss, what's that letter the pretty princess Celestia gave to ya say?"

"You'll find out when we get there, Tex."

Their figures walk to the sunset, and 2 of the figures high-hoof each other.

About 45 minutes later, the 6 stallions emerged from the Everfree Forest and continued down the grassy hills until they reached a dirt spot. They stop as the blue and white stallions check a map.

"Where exactly is this "Ponyville" village you spoke of earlier, Shade?" The brown pegasus asked in an irritated tone.

"Just a few more miles up the road, Carver." Shade looks up as the sky becomes dark. "We'll continue on tomorrow. Let's set up camp."

One of the stallions looks up at the sound of rocket thrusters shooting through the sky. He smiles. "Looks like we're gonna see a princess tomorrow."

* * *

**Royal Airship 1**

Twilight sat in the center with Flash Sentry and Spike next to her in the aircraft that carried them. They were headed to Ponyville for a meeting with Mayor Mare to discuss plans on expanding Ponyville. As for the new safeguard chariot, it was her idea to place the vulnerable pilots into a safer, less wind dousing environment. Now, one of the guards was flying the plane, while the other stood watch, in case of an intruder. It was very fashionable with its red cushioned seats and golden walls. It was the most technologically advanced thing to ever fly: The RD 1000.

Spike yawned as he looked out the window, gazing at the night sky. He was glad that he could see his friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Rarity. Man, was she pretty...but anywho, Spike was just glad to be away from all that work as the new princess' assisstant...for once.

"Your highness, we will be in Ponyville soon."

"Wake me when we get there..." Twilight said as she drifted off to sleep on her coltfriend's shoulder.

One of the guards smirked at Flash, who simply mouthed "what?". All he got in response was snickering from them and Spike.

_**35 Minutes Later**_

Twilight and Spike woke up after Flash Sentry shook their shoulders.

"Spike, Princess, we've arrived."

Twilight stretched and exited the aircraft. Every citizen in Ponyville erupted in cheers as Twilight came into view. She saw all of their faces, especially a certain few.

"TWILIGHT!" The 5 mares shouted as the hugged the princess.

"It's great to see you too, girls! It's been a while!"

"If ya call 3 days a while, Twilight!" Applejack teased. She looked at the stallion behind her and Spike. "That's Flash, ain't he?" She asked while nudging Twilight.

The purple alicorn blushed as she glanced at her coltfriend. "Yeah...that's him."

He removed his helm. "Ladies." He said in a charming tone.

"Let's head to the library, shall we?" Princess Twilight said.

* * *

_**Ponyville, just 10 minutes later**_

Flash opened the door for Twilight and Spike, revealing the book filled library, the same as Twilight left it. The empty upstairs bedroom, the clean wooden table, and dusty books brought back so many memories.

"Welcome home, your highness."

Twilight giggled at his last remark. "How'd you know I lived here, creeper?" She teased.

"I didn't specifically mean this library. I meant the whole village."

"That's what I meant, dummy!" Twilight said, snuggling up to her coltfriend.

Spike gagged at the sight before him. He HATES it when they get like this.

"Don't get all mushy with the love stuff. I'm going to bed as soon as I get my bed..."

Twilight used her magic and summoned Spike's bed.

"Thanks..." he said very sleepily.

Flash and Twilight watched Spike close the door. Next thing they heard was loud snoring. They start to laugh.

"That was fast!" Twilight said between laughs.

"That's gotta be a record!" Flash said awkwardly. He stopped laughing as Twilight's horn glowed bright white and Spike's snoring was silenced. Flash realized she just used a silencing spell. She then walked over to the table and disrobed in front of Flash without warning.

"It's been such a long day!" She said seductively. "I might need to get this off me..."

Flash knew it was against the Romantic Law to lay a hoof on the princess until married.

"Princess, as much as I would love to do that with you, I am honor bound by my Romantic Law to wait until we have wed."

Twilight felt somewhat disappointed, but he was right. It would cost him everything if he violated the law.

"You're right. We can wait."

* * *

**The Next Morning  
Ponyville  
****10:23 AM**

Twilight wakes up to a bright, sunny morning in Ponyville. Flash is gone and she can smell the scent of pancakes. "Spike made breakfast?" The purple mare walked down the stairs and saw that Spike had, in fact, made breakfast. "Just gotta wait another minute and...then I'll be done!"

"Spike?" The purple dragon jumped as Twilight came down the stairs.

"Since when did you know how to make pancakes?"

"Oh, Rarity taught me."

"You and your obsession with Rarity!" Twilight teased.

Spike rolled his eyes and turned off the stove. "At least I learned something."

"That's true. You did."

Twilight and Spike turn their heads to the door, where multiple excited cheers screams are heard just outside.

"What's that all about?" Twilight asked.

Spike shrugged and followed Twilight as she walked outside.

The entire population of Ponyville was gathered around City Hall, where Mayor Mare was giving a speech.

"Calm yourselves, citizens of Ponyville! I know this turn of events is an exciting one!"

Twilight and Spike walked up to where the girls were and saw them too focused on Mayor Mare. They each had wide smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked the orange mare next to her.

"Twilight, y'all won't believe this!"

"Believe what?"

"The greatest heroes of Equestria are coming back to Ponyville!" Fluttershy whispered/shouted cheerfully.

"Heroes?" Spike asked.

"You don't know, do you?" Rainbow Dash asked bluntly.

Twilight and Spike looked around nervously.

"The greatest heroes of Equestria are the War Horses! Their founders, brothers Shade and Archer here in Ponyville under Princess Celestia's request!" Pinkie Pie said, always bouncing happily.

Twilight grew concerned. A possible military force out here? In Ponyville? for what could Princess Celestia possibly need them here for?

"A request? Are these 6 stallions a military force?"

"Not that any of us know of, but all we can tell ya is that these stallions are like nothin' we've ever seen!"

They turned their attention to the stage at the sound of squealing and cheers.

"Now, citizens of Ponyville, the moment you've all been waiting for! Please give a warm, Ponyville welcome to the War Horses!"

The crowd roared in cheers and squeals as the 6 stood high in pride. Twilight looked next to her as all of her friends screamed for them. If she was human, she would be the equivalent a _3 Days Grace _fangirl at a _One Direction_ concert. Twilight took a good look at the 6 stallions from right to left. Surprisingly, she saw Flash Sentry with them. Flash was dressed in a blue uniform held 6 medals in his hoof. He handed each of the 6 golden medals. They each shook his hoof and Flash ran off the stage.

On the farthest right was a gray pegasus with a black mane and dark blue eyes. His cutie mark was a shuriken overlapped by another. The medal around his neck read "Aero".

Next to Aero was the orange pegasus with red eyes and a blue mane. His cutie mark was a dark red fireball. His medal read "Pyrus".

In the center next to another earth pony was a green earth stallion with golden eyes and a black mane. His mark was a hammer and screwdriver that formed an 'X'. On his head was a brown cowpony hat. His medal read "Tex".

Next to Tex was the leader of the group. A navy blue earth stallion with a long, messy gold mane and emerald green eyes. His mark was 2 gold swords crossed over a silver shield. His medal read "Shade".

On Shade's left was a white unicorn with brown eyes and a red mane. His cutie mark was 3 arrows and a bowstaff. His medal read "Archer".

Next to Archer was the last of the team. A somewhat shorter brown pegasus stallion with a well treated black mane and brown eyes. His cutie mark was a red medical cross. His medal read "Carver".

"Princess Celestia rewards these 6 for their efforts in Canterlot when the Changelings invaded. Archer and Shade, you have the floor." Mayor Mare said to the stallions.

Before they went to the podium, Shade whispered orders and the 4 stallions lined up in a military fashion.

"Thank you, everypony. It's nice to be home where we belong." Archer said, making the audience cheer. "Shade and I have been gone for a while, but we are here today to tell you all that we are here to stay." The crowd cheered even louder. Archer looked over to Shade, who hesitantly walked up to the podium.

"I don't have much to say. I think." Shade said as Archer kept stacking flash cards, one by one. "Okay. Today,I stand before you, while looking at these flashcards, telling you about our journey." A few chuckles escaped the audience. "We went so far, all around the continent, trying to find our purpose. Archer and I were nomads who just wanted to get our cutie marks. Unfortunately, Archer couldn't wait and almost got himself a flank tattoo just 4 hours after we left Ponyville." Archer punched Shade's shoulder, making him laugh. "I'm kidding, of course. Anyway, along the way, we made many enemies..." He looked around nervously and parts of the crowd laughed. "We also made friends. Brothers even." He looked over at the 4 stallions who were still standing in attention. "Along the way, we found Aero, a flying prodigy who had a chance to join the Wonderbolts. He rejected the offer to stay with us."

The crowd cheered for Aero, who still didn't move a muscle. Rainbow Dash's ears pricked upward. "He** _REJECTED_**...a **_WONDERBOLT_** offer?!" she screamed in her head.

"Next we have Carver, a mastermind who was, and still is, one of the world's greatest historians of our time!"

Rarity examined his figure with a teasing gaze. "Hello, cutie..." She whispered.

"Who could forget the life of our party? Pyrus!"

Pinkie Pie immediately grew excited at the sound of the word "party", and started bouncing to the front of the crowd.

"Of course, how can we possibly forget about the guy who's mostly responsible for the fact that we're still alive?"

Applejack stared at the stallion as he adjusted his cowpony hat.

"Let's not forget the stallion who watches over the 5 of us in combat! My brother, Archer!" The crowd cheered and the mares squealed as Archer brushed his mane out of his face. "Who also thought we'd find out he has a soft side for animals?!" Fluttershy's eyes sparkled at that last remark. Archer then punches Shade in the arm and grabs the microphone.

"Let's give a round of applause to the stallion that led us together: my brother, Shade, who secretly likes reading bad books." Twilight laughed along with the crowd as Shade blushed, then punched Archer in the arm and motioned his team to join them on the podium. They all bowed forward. "As long as Equestria needs heroes, we will NEVER disappear!" Shade shouted, making the crowd erupt in cheers and screaming.

Twilight looks at the 6 Stallions in amazement, not sure of what to say. She had no idea how these 6 _kids_ were so famous for their efforts. Little did Twilight realize that there was more to these stallions than she ever expected.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

Shade led his team to City Hall, where he and Mayor Mare made an arrangement for the 6 to find a place to stay for the night, luckily for them, there was a place for travelers to stay inside City Hall itself.

Each room was enough for 2 only. There were only 3 rooms available, as the other was being used for somepony else.

Shade and Archer took the first. Tex and Carver took the 2nd, leaving Aero and Pyrus with the last. In Shade's and Archer's room, the biological brothers get their things sorted out.

"Shade, I have a concern. Why can't we just move back into the library?"

"During our meeting, Mayor Mare's informed me that the library is now in possession of Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess?" Archer thought to himself. _"She must be here for something important..."_

"Maybe she's here for something important. I'm sure it's got nothing to do with us."Shade siad, repeating Archer's thoughts.

"Anyway, about Princess Celestia. She told us that we'd have a guide when we got here. Don't you think we should have met them when we first arrived?"

"I thought the same thing. Perhaps they will show in the morning." Shade said as he wiped down his sword.

Archer shrugged at his brother's thought and continued to organize his things.

"Hey, Archer, where's your quiver?"

Archer looked around. "I must have dropped it back in Japonyse territory when their samurai ambushed us."

Shade laughed as he recalled a memory of Archer getting kicked between the legs. "One of them was just a child and he dropped you!" He then burst into laughter.

"Shut it!" Archer retorted.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1 :D This time I thought it over and I'm going to do this one last time. I hope you enjoy it :D**


	2. Getting Comfortable

**The War Horses**

_Mlp is property of Lauren Faust and a Hasbro production._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Comfortable**

* * *

**6 PM  
Ponyville**

After getting set up, Shade decided to surprise the team with a well deserved dinner. They had worked so hard to become who they were. After all they did in life, they thought they would be something they always dreamed of. Instead, they became something more. They became guardians, stallions who would do what others wouldn't.

Shade and Archer guided the 4 throughout the village, helping them understand the place. It was pretty nostalgic, and their minds were flooded with memories. Then they saw it. The Snack Shack: A small shack with 5 tables outside. It was rarely noticed since it was on the edge of the village, since it mainly served as a "come again" restaurant.

"There she is, boys!" Shade said towards the building. It was Archer's and Shade's favorite as kids. It had anything you wanted. Except cupcakes, cake, candy, ice cream, pancakes, anything Pinkie Pie would serve at the Sugar Cube Corner.

"Let's go everybo-" Shade stopped as he couldn't find Archer. "Where did he-?"

Aero and Carver pointed at the table. The 5 saw Archer already seated at a table, enjoying a rice ball.

"That was fast." Pyrus said. "I'M NEXT!"

Shade stood by as he was abandoned by his team. They already sat at a table and were immediately given menus.

Shade sat down with Archer, who shot him a glare and hid his rice ball away from Shade. Then Pyrus took a secret bite out of it. When Archer turned to bite, he noticed this and hit Pyrus in the head, but the orange unicorn couldn't help it. He laughed and fell on the ground. Shade smirked at how happy his brothers were. Even though Archer and Pyrus were fighting. Aero enjoyed a salad, Tex enjoyed a fruit bowl, Carver had a vegetable pot pie, and Shade himself got a well-prepared lettuce sandwich. Pyrus was served spicy beans and Archer ordered 5 more riceballs, which were most likely stolen from all members of the team. Poor Archer.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Surprisingly, the 6 were quiet, if you didn't count the event that just happened between Archer and Pyrus. However, Shade had a clear view of the village and noticed something in the distance. An orange royal guard and an alicorn. A short, purple alicorn. He got up and looked out into the distance.

"Hey, boss, something wrong?" Aero asked.

"Am I...seeing things?"

"Seeing what?" Carver asked as he looked in the direction Shade was looking.

Before any of them cold walk over to Shade's position, the purple alicorn and its guard ran off.

"I must be seeing things..." Shade said while rubbing his eyes.

"Brother, what does the letter from Princess Celestia say?" Archer put on his serious look.

Shade untied the scroll from his left front leg. He clears his throat and begins to read. "Dear War Horses, I understand you 6 have your priorities, but I must ask of you that you protect Princes Twilight Sparkle as she visits Ponyville for an important matter I cannot attend. Canterlot has received threats from the Changeling Empire that threatens to take the life of my student. You may do as you please, but Twilight's life is only in the hooves of Flash Sentry, a lone soldier. You are the strongest stallions I've heard of near Ponyville and our troops are too far away. If you help, I will personally pay you 600,000 bits."

"Whoa!" Pyrus said in a surprised tone.

"So who's the princess?" Carver asked bluntly.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle is a mare who looks at least 17 years old, has a dark blue mane with a purple stripe in her mane." Shade looked up from the letter"I know this may sound crazy, but I saw a purple alicorn out there. If we find her, maybe we can find jobs."

"JOBS?!" Everyone except Archer and Shade shouted.

"We have to stop someday, boys." Archer said.

"We're all just 19 years old!" Carver said surprisingly loud.

"That's the thing. we're becoming grown stallions. We're not kids anymore. Plus, society's becoming more advanced. We could be the last adventurers in history." Shade said.

Just then, a royal guard, followed by a purple alicorn walked into the restaraunt.

* * *

**In the Streets of Ponyville**

Twilight and Flash were enjoying a "secret date", that way they could be together, they just couldn't make contact.

"I don't know, princess. I just think that I should have some backup. We may be a strong team, but those 5 mares alone can't fight a terror cell bigger than 7. Plus, I can't either. I'm just a guard."

"You forget, Flash. I have magic. I can clone myself, shoot magic blasts, and control objects!"

"One at a time! The clones are only half as powerful as the user and the more clones you make, the more magic you use. Plus, teleportation magic can only be used once in 24 hours. Not only that, magic blasts take a lot of energy, and they don't always hit their targets!"

"Are you arguing with a princess?" She threatened.

Flash shut his mouth. He forgot that this was _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle. "No, your majesty."

Twilight tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding." She looked all around. No ponies in sight. She gave Flash a quick kiss on the lips. "See? Is that better?"

"Much better."

_**"JOBS!" **_They heard someone scream. Flash and Twilight sprinted after whoever screamed. They came to the Snack Shack. There Twilight saw the 6 stallions, all facing them.

"What's going on here?" Flash said like a police officer.

"Nothing. My boys here are surprised at our new job."

"Oh, alright then. Come on, princess."

Shade's ears pricked up and stopped them in the middle of the doorway.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes?"

Shade bowed. His team came over and bowed as well. "Princess, my name is Shade. I am the leader of the War Horses. We were told by Princess Celestia to guard you while you are here in Ponyville."

"Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, your highness." Archer added.

"Rise." They did so. "Prove this."

Shade held up the letter and Flash Sentry read it over.

"Where is your guide?" he asked.

The 6 shrugged.

"He never showed." Tex said while adjusting his hat.

Twilight examined the sees the struggle they went through to get here, all the lessons they've learned over the years. They're just like her and her friends.

"You 6 pack up your things in City Hall and come with me. I will give you a place to stay."

Aero and Pyrus slapped hooves as Twilight turned around and started walking.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

After collecting all their things, the 8 ponies started walking to the library. Aero and Carver watched from above, while Pyrus and Tex took the back, Shade and Flash took front, and Archer watched the very front.

Twilight looked over at Shade, who was constantly sweeping the front with his eyes.

"So you're adventurers, right?"

"Indeed we are, your highness." Shade said politely. He looked down at Twilight who started talking about something.

She was just so cute to him. How her mane bobbed back and forth as she walked, how her eyes sparkled, and how she smiled. That small, bright smile. That's what got him. He then realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Anyway, I've never heard of your team. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe because everyone was still shaken up about the Canterlot invasion. We were there too. Right, boys?"

They each gave confirmation. Archer just grunted as spat at the ground.

"Archer had a perfect shot to kill Chrysalis, but Pyrus got in the way."

"I had to save him from the changeling with a blade!" Pyrus said defensively.

Shade and Pyrus bickered, making Twilight giggle, also making Flash feel a bit jealous.

* * *

**Secret Location in Ponyville**

A colt grunts as he is thrown into a closet. He is tied and gagged and looks at his ponynappers. Changelings. And one was transformed into him. He was a small, light blue colt with a brown mane and golden eyes. He had a map for a cutie mark. His eyes widen as one of their hoofs collides with his face.

"Make him bleed and make sure he's either knocked out cold or killed." the transformed changeling said with a nasty smile.

"Please...stop...don't kill me...I beg you!" He pleaded. Instead, he got kicked and the jaw and everything went black in his eyes.

"Let's go kill a princess." Said one of the Changelings.

* * *

**Ponyville Library**

After getting themselves cozy, the 6 stallions were to do as they pleased. She said as they pleased, so the made a few "modifications" to the library. Shade gave each stallion an assignment.

"Tex, get some of our surveillance equipment. Archer, when he gets them, set up the communication systems with Tex. Pyrus, go train. You'll need it. Carver, I need you to clean up the room. I'll give you a hoof with that. Aero, keep watch outside. I'll come get you when we're ready."

Aero and Pyrus left, Tex and Archer got set up, and Shade and Carver started cleaning.

Tex put down a yellow box and it transformed into a small, cubic thing with gray arms and legs that were skinny like noodles.

"Hello, Texas!It is me, Pack-Rat!"

"I told you not to call me that!" He whispered.

"You cannot hurt me! Archie won't let you!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Archie." He said through his teeth.

Twilight giggled as she peeked through her door's keyhole.

"That robot is so cute." She said.

Flash and Spike stared as Twilight was peaking. Flash grew more and more jealous as precious time was spent by her watching them.

"Princess, you should rest. Your first meeting is tomorrow."

"Right. I'll get some sleep."

Flash stood guard as Twilight fell asleep. After a certain time, Spike spoke to Flash.

"She's quite a mare, isn't she?"

Flash smiled. "Yeah. She sure is somethin' else. It's a reason I love her."

Spike felt weird after he said that. It was like watching his step-father watching his mother sleep. That's kind of creepy...to Spike, that is.

Flash stared out the window, thinking he'd see Aero fly in another circle. Instead he hears the downstairs door close and he hears whispering.

"Okay. Let's get some shut-eye. We'll get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah! Sleep!"

"Quiet, Pack!" the 6 said in unison.

"Sorry..."

* * *

**Outside the Library**

The 2 Changelings from before approached the tall treehouse. The entire thing was armed with hidden security cameras, tripwires, and an alarm that would wake up everyone in the house.

"Okay, you get the front door, I'll go in the roof."

"Gotcha."

The first Changeling didn't notice the camera standing right by the front door, though it was hidden behind bushes, and activated the laser tripwire, which set off Pack's mini alarm. Shade's eyes shot wide open and his eyes immediately locked on to the silhouette in the window.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is now completed :) More to come. Just you wait :D **


	3. The Flash Sentry Dillema

**The War Horses**

_Mlp is property of Lauren Faust and a Hasbro production._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Flash Sentry Dillema**

* * *

_"Who could possibly be here this late at night?" _Shade quickly examines the figure in the window. _"It's a colt! I wonder what he wants..."_

Suddenly, the colt pounds wildly on the door, and the other 5 spring up.

"Team, get in position." Shade whispered.

They stand ready as Shade opens the door. Shade gets punched dead in the face by the figure. Suddenly, it runs inside, tramples Shade, and attacks the others.

"What's up with this guy?!" Aero shouted as he threw the colt off of him.

"Hold on, Aero, I got you!" Pyrus's horn glowed red and he started breathing fire. "Flame blast!"

Aero dodged the attack, taking the Changeling with him. The fire missed and hit the stove just behind them.

"Watch it, Pyrus!" Aero shouted.

Shade gets up and picks up his sword.

"If you'd just let us reason with you!" Shade shouted to the colt.

"NO NEGOTIATION! NO REASONING!" It shouted.

"So be it..." Shade said. He nodded to his team and they assaulted the Changeling, one by one.

* * *

**Upstairs**

In Twilight's room, Flash and Spike look through the keyhole to see the fight downstairs. A colt was putting up a fight against the 6 stallions down below. Twilight sat up, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Somepony's come for me..."

"Spike, stay here and watch the princess. I'll take out that colt." Flash orders.

Spike stood back nervously as Flash grabbed his spear and prepared to kick the door down. Before he could, the window behind him shattered.

"Spike, what are you-?"

Twilight let out a frightened yelp as the Changeling kicked Spike towards a bookcase.

"Get out of my way, child! The princess dies tonight!

Flash turns around and thrusts his spear. He missed and Twilight was about to be bitten by the Changeling. Flash was on adrenaline and he did the unthinkable. Somehow, he jumped in front of the princess and took the bite from the Changeling. Flash screams in pain as the Changeling won't let go.

"Get off me, worm!" Flash shouted, kicking the Changeling in the stomach.

The creature panted as it tried to catch its breath. Twilight looked back at Flash, whose front left hoof was severely bleeding. In Flash's head, something snapped. Flash suddenly grabbed the Changeling by the head and twisted it, making an intense, sickening, cracking noise that sent chills down Twilight's and Spike's spines. Twilight and Spike held their breath as Flash stood there over the carcus, not even moving.

"F-Flash?" Twilight called his name. Suddenly, Flash fell to the floor and wouldn't get up.

* * *

**Downstairs**

The 6 circle the colt who just tried to assault them. Somehow, even after all the beatings he took, he still got up, and even managed to knock down Shade.

"6 point take down! Tex!"

"Don't let your guard down!" The green stallion said as he kicked the colt to Carver. "Your turn, pretty boy!"

"Eat my hoof!" Carver said as he kicked the flying colt out the door. "Aero, your move!"

Swiftly, the gray pegasus rushed over and kicked the colt high in the air. "Pyrus!"

The orange unicorn moved along the ground as a fire trail and morphed into a phoenix, flew up, morphed back into a stallion, and kicked the colt dead in the face. "Get him Archer!"

Archer stood right below the colt and prepared to kick him to Shade. Speaking of Shade, the blue stallion stood far from Archer and began charging up his strength.

"Die!" Archer shouted as he kicked the colt to Shade.

The colt flew across the street to Shade. Shade finished charging up his power and roared as he threw a punch.

A loud crack was heard and everyone in Ponyville soon ran outside to see what made that noise.

The impact was so loud, shock waves could be felt all the way from Sweet Apple Acres to Fluttershy's cottage. In fact, it woke up the residents of both homes.

When the dust settled, there was a small crater containing the Changeling. Shade breathed heavily as he stared at the corpse laying at his hooves. Its eyes were wide open, frozen, as if it was a statue. Shade bent down at the Changeling and placed his hoof on it's forehead. He mumbled something, and closed its eyes. He noticed Tex an Pyrus walking out with another corpse in their hooves.

"Rest in peace..." Shade said as he brushed his mane out of his face and walked back over to his team. "Come on. Let's get a message to the princess that we just encountered 2 changeling assassins."

Spike gets a note ready and Shade begins his message.

* * *

**Canterlot**

Princess Celestia begins reading the letter she received the note from the leader of the War Horses.

_"Dear Princess Celestia, I regret to inform you that our unit has been assaulted by 2 Changelings hellbent on killing Princess Twilight Sparkle, her assistant, Spike, guardian Flash Sentry, and my team. The hostile targets were eliminated moments ago, but I fear their could be more coming. I humbly request sending Shining Armor and his top security team here to Ponyville for extra support in case of more attacks." _

Celestia grows more anxious as the letter progresses.

_"I believe we are facing a threat by an invasion of Changeling forces. They already claimed the lives of my parents years ago, and I will not sit by and let someone else be killed by them. However, this could have just been a terrorist attack. Whatever the case, please keep up your guard, your majesty -Shade, Leader of the War Horses."_

Just as Princess Celestia finishes the letter, a royal guard bursts in.

"Your Highnesses! With all due respect, I interrupt you only because our security network has detected an extremely high source of negative energy inside Equestria!"

"Threat? Inside our country?"

"Yes, your majesty! We've discovered it's power is the equivalent of an Alicorn!"

Princess Luna's eyes widened, but she remained quiet. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Where?"

"The Everfree Forest just outside of Ponyville."

"Very well, I will send a team to investigate." She looks to her sister, whose gaze was focused on the ground. "Luna! Snap out of whatever trance you're in! We must prepare a strike team!"

Luna nods and looks back at the ground. Memories of Nightmare Moon's power floods her mind. After she recovered,she regained memories of being locked up in a prison while watching that crazy mare almost destroy the world right in front of her, and she couldn't lift her hoof to save anypony.

* * *

**Back in Ponyville**

Shade goes back inside and checks on everypony. His team is alright, as are Princess Twilight and Spike, but where's Flash? Shade got his answer when he heard faint groaning and sobbing upstairs.

When he got there, Shade saw Flash on the ground hyperventilating. His front right hoof had a large, red dent in it, meaning it was cut open and bleeding.

"Medic!" Shade shouted. Carver and Aero immediately flew up the stairs with a blue box in Aero's mouth.

"We've got you covered!" Carver said as he looked at Flash's wound. "Okay, put pressure on it to stop the bleeding!" Aero sets down the box and presses on Flash's hoof. Carver takes out a plastic stick and rubs around the wound. Flash groans more as he scrapes the gash. Twilight looks away and cries into her hooves. Shade hears her whimpering and he comforts her by patting her back.

"It's alright. Carver and Aero aren't just my flight team, they're the best medical duo in Equestria."

"Nice work, Aero. Now let's check for any signs of infection." Carver says as h prepares the gauze.

Aero nods and flies out the door to get Pack.

"I'm flying!" They hear.

Aero returns with the little yellow robot. He sees the sample and immediately processed what to do. He takes the sample and scans it.

"Infection possibility: 33%." He said in a monotone voice.

"33%. That's still bad. Quick, Aero, give me the wrapping bandages and a gauze." The gray pegasus wastes no time and he gives Carver the medical items. "Flash, this may hurt a bit."

Carver pushes down the gauze on the wound and Flash screams while Aero restrains him. Twilight cries harder as Flash screams louder and louder. Suddenly, he stops and breathes normally. Carver finally wraps up the bandage.

"Get him into a bed." Shade instructed.

The pegasai place a stack of towels un lift Flash onto the bed, remove his armor, and cover him up.

"Should I get him a wet towel?" Aero offered.

Shade nodded and patted Twilight's back again.

"He'll be just fine, princess. I promise." Shade said with a smile. Twilight smiled back, then looks at Flash with a worried face. Shade does the same while looking at the stallion's exposed hoof. He looks back at Twilight, who yawns and slowly drifts to sleep. "Princess, you should get some sleep. I'll stand guard tonight."

"Okay." She said sleepily. Shade picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight...Shade..." Then she drifted off to sleep.

"That was scary." Spike said as he stood by Shade.

"Yeah. I've never seen 2 changelings go so berserk." He looks at Spike, who shakes with fear. "Don't you worry. I'll be standing guard."

Shade smiled then continued to stand guard for the rest of the night. He noticed a glimmer in his right eye. He looks down at a necklace around Flash's neck. He hadn't noticed it before. It was a diamond crystal. There was a faint carving in it that Shade could barely read. He could make out "F+T".

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Twilight wakes up to another morning in Ponyville, her 2nd since her return. Her mane is frizzled, and her eyes are red. She's still shaken from the previous night's events.

"Good morning, princess." Shade said with a kind smile, slightly scaring the young princess.

"Oh, Shade, I had forgotten you were there."

"Long night. Waited for the sun to come up."

Twilight stretched and immediately looked to her right, where Flash Sentry was supposed to be laying. He wasn't there.

"Shade, where's Flash?"

"He got up early and went outside. He told me to keep an eye on you and he limped down the stairs."

The princess sighs and trots down the stairs. Everyone was present, except for the pegasai.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, princess!" The stallions said in unison.

"Have any of you seen Flash?"

"He's outside with Aero and Carver. He's testing some "new power" of his." Archer said, taking another bite out of his bagel.

"New power? This i gotta see."

* * *

**Outside**

Our favorite golden pegasus is seen flying above the library, sparring with Aero and Carver.

"Is that all you got, Aero?" Flash taunted as he blocked Aero's shuriken with his gauntlets.

"You just wait, Flash!" Aero said as he kept swiping his blade.

"Don't forget me!" Carver shouted from the ground.

Aero was kicked and he collided with the ground. He picked himself up and drew his weapons. "Double shuriken!" He threw his large shuriken at Flash, who smirked, caught them, and threw them right back.

Aero's eyes widen as the shuriken draw closer. Suddenly, Carver's knives catch them by their handling spots and thrusts into the wall, where the shuriken stop spinning.

"Thanks, Carver."

"No problem, Aero."

"You guys are tougher than you look!" Flash said as he tried to catch his breath.

"How's your hoof holding up?" Carver asked as he removed Flash's battle gauntlets.

"Hurts like hell." He said with a laugh.

Carver examines the red spot under the medical wrap. The gauze is soaked in blood.

"I was afraid of this. Aero get the experiment."

"Wait what?" Flash said with wide eyes.

Aero comes out of the library with a small, green syringe.

"Hold still and make sure he can't scream." Aero said.

Carver gets a wooden object and puts it in Flash's mouth.

"Bite on this."

Aero injects the syringe and Flash begins to scream, but they're muffled. The pegasai back off and Flash screams. He watches the wound rapidly close. It leaves the black outline of the bite mark.

"Couldn't remove the scar." Aero said with disappointment. "At least he's healed."

Flash suddenly gets angry, punches Aero, then bucks Carver, then throws them to a nearby wall. The golden pegasus stomps off for some reason, leaving Aero and Carver confused.

"Side affect, extreme anger issues." Carver said as he fell off the wall.

* * *

**Library**

Flash walks in, easily grabbing the attention of the 4 stallions. Tex is the first to greet him.

"Howdy! Y'all finished with trainin'?"

"...Yes..."

"Where's the other 2?"

"They're outside..._resting_." He shoots an evil smile at Tex, who takes a step back.

"Easy there, partner, if they made ya mad, no reason ta take it out on me."

"Don't worry...they didn't..."

Shade and Twilight look up as Pyrus goes over and tries to break them up.

"Hey, come on, Flash, chill."

"You chill." He slammed the boomerang out of his hands onto the ground.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Get out of my face, filthy worm." He uppercuts Pyrus and kicks him to the table.

"Hey! Take it easy, Sentry!"

Flash looks at him the most evil looking of expressions. He jumps and kicks Tex in the head, sending him to the ground. Shade gets up and tackles Flash.

"Take it easy! Calm down!"

"What happened to reason first?!"

"You could strike down my teammate! Save first then reason with a reckless idiot like you!"

Flash kicks Shade off of him and grabs a nearby sharp object. Twilight gasps at what happens next. Before Flash can stab Shade, Archer's magic stopped him and he placed a sticker on him that was adorned with Japanese Kanji. It read "paralyzer".

"Nice try, but you won't be the one who kills my brother." Archer said as he helped Shade sit up.

"Crazy bastard." Shade said as he rubbed his head.

"Tex, are you alright?" Archer asks without much concern.

"Yeah. Ah'm alright."

Carver and Aero walk back in and notice Flash on the floor.

"Crazy horse here attacked us without warning, Shade! He hits hard!" Aero complained.

"He's under control now. Archer took him down."

The 6 stopped talking at the sound of crying. It was Twilight, who hid behind the flipped table.

"Please...stop..."

Shade put the table down and sat down with Twilight. She was shaken up again. This was getting to be too much for her.

"Boys, no more fighting. From now on, we walk away from any stray fights until I say it's necessary. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." They say in unison.

Shade helps Twilight stand up. He wipes away her tears and puts his hoof on her shoulder.

"We're sorry, Princess. We'll do our best to keep ourselves and Flash here under control."

"Thank you."

"Come on, team, let's get Flash some rest. Again." The pegasai carry Flash to bed and Shade stays downstairs with Twilight. "Princess, until Flash gets better, I will personally be your guard."

"Okay..." She says with worry.

"Hey, don't think of it much. Remember that you'll be here for only 5 more days."

"I guess." She smiles.

Shade laughs. "There you go! Just keep smilin'!"

* * *

**Upstairs**

Archer watches Flash very carefully. His sharp eyes stare at the unconscious pegasus, who lays under the blankets, breathing slowly.

"You'd better not try that again, tough guy. Next time, I'll use my bare hooves."

Flash groans and rolls over. His hoof is exposed. The black mark spread all over his leg.

"Wha-what is this?" Archer said nearly threw up at the sight.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ends here. Sorry it took so long. Sick :/ Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Mares

**The War Horses**

_Mlp is property of Lauren Faust and a Hasbro production._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mares**

* * *

Archer nearly pukes at what he sees. Flash's hoof is black with holes through them. Archer can clearly see Flash's veins and bones. He slides his hoof across it and shivers at what he feels. Scales. Sharp scales.

"Wha-what is this?!" He took a step back and realized he made a fatal error. He could be infected.

"SHADE!"

* * *

**Downstairs**

The team, with the acceptation of Princess Twilight, began making plans for the day.

"I've been thinking of going around and getting to know some ponies." Shade said.

The others look at him with confusion.

"Since when are you interested in meeting new ponies?" Tex asked.

"I dunno. It just feels like we should. After all, we will be citizens when we find a place to stay. Might as well get to know the ponyfolk."

"This is true..." Pyrus said as he ate a strawberry.

**_"SHADE!"_ **They heard Archer scream.

"Archer!" Shade responded as he bolted up the stairs.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Shade and the rest of the ponies arrive to find Archer on the verge of throwing up. Twilight gasps at the sight of Flash's hoof.

"Carver, any ideas on what's happening to Flash?"

"No. I don't understand how he could change from pony to Changeling!"

As the events unfolded in front of her, memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She remembered Flash getting bitten.

"I have some useful information!" Twilight said.

"Do tell, Princess." Carver responded.

"That's the hoof the Changeling bit him on."

Spike came up the stairs with a piece of bread in his hand.

"Hey, guys, what's-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everypony covered their ears, except for Flash, who somehow stayed asleep. "Twilight, it's _that!"_

"That? What is that"?"

"I believe it's Changeling infection. I had a hunch that it was that." Carver said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Allow me to explain. The Changeling species is a unique all my years of study, there was one thing I could never understand while in Celestia's school. A DNA sample from a dead Changeling after the invasion of Canterlot. They have extraordinary powers that Princess Celestia herself would mark as a #1 threat. They have powers of magic, transformation, flight, speed, agility, quick thinking, their will to fight, and the most deadly of their arsenal is the Changeling Infection, an incredibly powerful, almost never seen skill that everyone marked as a legend. This disease slowly turns innocent ponies into mind controlled freaks. Queen Chrysalis can manipulate them herself. She can personally infect her victims like the Changeling that bit him did, or wrap her victims in cocoons, slowly eating away their pony form, eventually transforming them into a Changeling. The infection will eventually kill Flash, and up to now, there's nothing I can do except try to find a cure."

Twilight's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the words "Kill Flash".

"There has to be a spell or medicine that can help him! There just HAS to be!"

Carver shook his head no. He was the greatest medical genius in the world, surpassing Aero, and he had no ability to stop it.

"I'm so sorry, princess."

Twilight felt a huge weight on her shoulders after that. Everything was happening so fast, it was unbelievable.

"I touched it." Archer said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Carver asked with shock in his voice.

"I touched his wound."

Everyone in the room looked at Carver. He puts on his thinking position. He puts his hoof under his chin, looks up, and sits down.

Spike looked at Carver with a raised 'eyebrow'. "What's he-"

"Shh...let him think, little dude." Pyrus said as he silenced Spike.

Carver finally spoke after several minutes.

"Okay. I need to wipe off your hoof and do a DNA test."

Archer's eyes are wide as dinner plates as Shade takes him downstairs.

"Things are escalating quickly, princess." Pyrus says.

Twilight sighs and watches Flash. She sits by him, not bothering to move.

"Poor princess..." Pyrus says under his breath.

Tex couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Yeah...now SHE's losing someone she's close to."

* * *

**Downstairs**

Archer makes his way to the table and fidgets with his hooves.

"Hold still, Archer." Carver says as he wipes the hoof.

They look at Pack's screen.

"Processing...data..." the little robot said in a monotone voice.

The 3 stare at the screen, neither one of them blinking.

"Data negative...no sign of infection."

"Thank goodness..." Shade said with a sigh of relief. "Alright. Let's get set up and take the princess to her next meeting."

"Right."

"Carver, I want you and Aero to stay here and watch over Flash. The others and I will-"

Shade is interrupted by 3 rapid knocks.

"Hellohellohello! Is Twilight home?! TWILIGHT!" A voice shouts.

"Who's there?" Shade asked, feeling like a cop.

"Pinkie Pie! Who else?!"

"Carver, make sure nopony goes upstairs. We don't need them to see Flash's injuries."

"Understood."

Carver flies up the stairs and Shade opens the door, revealing a pink, and extremely energetic mare, who was all pink, curly mane and all, who bounced inside the house with 4 other mares trailing behind her. Shade saw her cutie mark which was 3 party balloons.

"Can we come in to see Princess Twilight?"

"That depends...who are you?"

"Shade of the war horses wants to know my name!" Pinkie Pie said with a squeal. "As you now know, my name's Pinkie Pie!" She looks behind her towards the 4 mares, who shyly waved and said hello. "These are my friends!"

The first mare to follow her was a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail and blue eyes that rivaled crystals. Her cutie mark was 3 small diamonds. "Hello, my name's R-Rarity...I LOVE your work."

The next mare was an orange earth pony with green eyes, a blonde mane that was tied at the end, and 3 apples for a cutie mark. "Howdy, Shade! Y'all probably won't remember me! Name's Applejack!"

The next mare was light blue, her mane was rainbow colored, and her eyes were magenta. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a red, yellow, and blue colored lightning bolt extending from it. "Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt!" She said, making Shade smile.

The last mare was a yellow pegasus. Her eyes were cyan and her mane was long, straight, and pink. Her cutie mark was 3 butterflies. "I'm...Fluttershy..." she said with very little bravery. It took her less time to greet Shade than it did when she first met Twilight.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm-"

"Shade, the famous earth stallion who traveled the continent, took out bad guys, discovered so many medicines, liberated dictated countries, and volunteered to help Canterlot fight back during the Changeling Invasion?!"

"Wow...somepony's a fan."

"Pinkie Pie is a fan of adventures." Rarity said from behind.

"Well, come on in." Shade said with a smile, earning giggles from the girls, except Rainbow Dash.

After making themselves comfortable, Shade decided to bring down the mare they wanted to see.

"Give me a minute, ladies." Shade said smoothly.

Tex and Pyrus watched Shade as he entered the upstairs bedroom. Archer stays focused on the security system Pack set up.

"Let's see...security camera number 3...have it stare at Camera 6..." He laughs as the cameras lookat each other. "What? Watchu lookin' at? Not much just a camera with a .2 megapixel camera. What bro, what bro? You want a stare off? Bring it!" He stopped as he noticed the silence behind him.

As he turned around slowly, the mares started laughing. Archer flushes red in embarrassment and looks back at the cameras. He resets camera 6, but on camera 3, he notices 3 squirrels scurrying together. He focuses on them and keeps watching them. Fluttershy notices this and tries to go up to him, but she feels uneasy and stops.

"Something you want?" Archer asked rudely.

"Um...I wanted...to ask...if you...like...animals?"

Archer looked away from the squirrels and focused it back on the village.

"What? No...I was just...uh..."

Fluttershy tilted her head at him and watched as he tried to come up with an excuse. To her, it was actually cute. He just kept stuttering and stuttering.

"Uh...I was just bored."

Fluttershy hid behind her mane and giggled at Archer. He didn't notice, as she was the most quiet pony in Ponyville.

* * *

On the couch, Tex was sweet-talking Applejack, getting to know her a little better.

_"How do Ah talk to a mare this pretty? She looks like one of them richie-rich gals. Oh, Celestia, what can Ah say? Nah, she's too cute. Ah should keep mah mouth shut." _The stallion thought as Applejack brushed her mane.

"So where are ya from, Tex?"

"Ah grew up on a farm in Stalliongrad. Nopony in mah family wanted me to be one of them fancy tech ponies, but I knew I had the mind to make it in mah head, so Ah took what Ah drew on paper and made whatever it was Ah thought of a part o' reality."

_"Too much, Tex, y'all talk too much!"_

"That's really somethin', Tex! Y'all remind me of my older brother, Big Macintosh!"

"Wait a minute there, little filly, y'all know Big Macintosh? _The _Big Macintosh?!"

"He's famous where ya came from?"

"Very. Sweet Apple Acres makes the best apple-related products back home. Big Macintosh is a hard worker, Ah'll give him that. He works so hard for the apples, his labor is legendary in mah family."

Applejack looked away for a sec and thought about her brother.

_"Big Mac's a legend in Stalliongrad? Amazin'!"_

"Ya gotta meet my big brother sometime!"

"Waitaminute, he's here? Right now?!"

"Yeah! Ah can take ya to him! Ah am his little sister, after all."

Tex opened his mouth to say something, but he shut up before he could respond. Instead, his face froze and he stared at her. Applejack nodded and stared into his eyes. She let out a sigh, then smiled as she rested her head on her hooves.

* * *

Over by the fireplace, Aero and Rainbow Dash glare at each other, trash talking.

"You think your so tough, don't you, big guy?"

"Oh please, you're the overconfident one!"

"Says the guy who thinks he's 'too good' for the Wonderbolts!"

"I didn't accept it because I wanted to travel the world, following _my_ rules, using _my_ methods!"

"At least I look right!"

"Oh please, you look like a colt!"

"Says the stallion with a pampered mane!"

"Oh now it's on!"

"Bring it!"

"Race me!"

"You're on, pretty boy!"

The 2 bump heads, which attract the others' attention. They all laugh as the 2 continue to bump heads.

"At least I'm colorful!"

"Hey, genius!" He looked her dead in the eyes. His sapphire colored eyes just stared directly into her soul. Rainbow wanted to fight back, but she was lost in his eyes to respond.

"Oh no, she's fallen for it." Shade said in the background.

Rainbow Dash heard this and snapped out of her trance.

"At least my eyes look good on me!" She said with a blush on her face.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Oh yeah, 'cause you were starin' at mine, dudette!"

Rainbow backed off and blushed. She turned away from Aero so he wouldn't see.

"I still want that race." The stallion continued.

Rainbow looked back at him with a confident smirk.

"It's on!" She said with confidence.

* * *

Rarity watched as Applejack and Tex stared at each other. She sighed loudly, hoping to get the green stallion's attention. Little did anypony know, his shade of dark green was her favorite color. She sighed even louder, not getting their attention.

Suddenly, the upstairs' door opened and 3 stallions came out, with 2 of them nearly throwing up. Twilight came out with a sickened look on her face. Her eyes were red from crying.

"We can't do it, Carver! We just can't stand the look of it!" Pyrus shouted as he nearly puked.

"Easy, Pyrus." A soothing voice said. Rarity looked up to see the brown pegasus, who was wearing a blue outfit with a mask on his neck. He flashed a white, toothy smile as Pyrus choked. He looked so cute to her. "We're done with him and there's nothing else we can do."

Rarity's heart skipped a beat when he said that. She didn't see Spike, and there was a doctor who just came out of Twilight's room. (Holy crap, I put a Doctor Who reference! Coincidence? No! It was DESTINY! :3)

"Doctor!" Rarity shouted.

Carver looked down at Rarity, whose eyes were forming tears.

"Is Spikey-Wikey okay?!"

Tex snapped out of his trance and Archer turned around with a raised eyebrow. Aero looked over with a snicker, Pyrus stopped choking, and Shade looked at her with a blank expression, then the stallions, except for Archer and Carver, burst into laughter. After they stopped, Carver spoke up.

"Spike is just fine, ma'am. He's a little shaken up over something."

Spike walked out with a bandaged torso (Changeling attack, remember?).

"Hey, Rarity!" Spike said with a wince of pain in his voice. "I'm alright see?"

Carver helped Spike walk down the stairs, who said "ow" after every step.

"Easy, Spike."

"Gotcha." He said.

Carver removes this mask and takes off the uniform. Rarity looks at him with a flirtatious gaze. She walked over to him.

"Hi..." She started.

"Hello."

"I'm Rarity, the beauty expert in all of Ponyville!"

"I'm Carver, medical genius." He smiled at her. "Your makeup isn't fooling me. You're stressed out from working on something in your home. I recommend you get some sleep and relax."

"H-how did you know that?! I have no time to relax!"

"Then why are you here?"

Rarity was dumbfounded and began to have a panic attack.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I need to figure out a plan!" She screamed then nearly fainted.

"Rarity, please calm down!" Carver said as he grabbed looked her in the eyes. "You're scaring Spike."

Spike looks at Rarity with a worried expression. He then nods and scratches his head.

"I'm sorry, Spike." Rarity said. "I have to go now. Carver, it was nice to meet you."

"It was _very_ nice to meet _you, _Rarity." He said with a smile.

As Rarity leaves, Carver watches her. A faint blush appears on his cheeks. Spike looks at him with a glare.

* * *

Pyrus was in the kitchen boiling a pot of water. He was hungry for a cup of ramen noodles and was preparing his lunch. However, a certain pink earth mare wanted to see what he was doing.

The orange unicorn stood over the stove with a blank expression. Behind him, Pinkie was looking over his shoulder, trying not to be noticed.

"May I...HELP YOU?" Pyrus asked with a silly expression as he turned around.

Pinkie immediately grew a wide smile on her face and started bouncing.

"Whatchu doin'? Whatchu doin?'" She asked in her ever-present hyper voice.

"Just making some lunch. I'm always hungry."

"Do you like cupcakes?!"

"I enjoy cupcakes." He said bluntly.

"They are quite a treat, are they not?" Pinkie said like a well-mannered mare.

"Indeed." Pyrus teased.

Pinkie smiled widely and Pyrus did the same.

"Wanna taste the best ice cream in the universe?!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Make your noodles then come with me!"

"Okay!"

* * *

After Pyrus made his noodles and left with Pinkie Pie, a certain stallion and alicorn watched over their friends.

"Haha, I think you and I can guess what's happening, princess." Shade teased. Twilight didn't respond. She stared down at the ground with her sad expression. "Uh, princess, may I escort you to City Hall?"

"...You may...Shade." She said with her voice breaking. She started to tremble as she was thinking of Flash and his wound. Then she started to cry.

The ponies around got up to comfort her. Shade had told them the situation with Flash's wound. The girls hugged their princess tightly, reassuring her everything would be just fine with Flash.

The next thing each of them heard was a horrifying sound that made them all cringe.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 4 :D I've been thinking of starting a Grojband fanfic, but that's just me and my ideas. Well, I hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. The Struggle

**The War Horses**

_Mlp is property of Lauren Faust and a Hasbro production._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Struggle**

* * *

**Ponyville**

_**Moments earlier, we left off with Shade comforting Princess Twilight, and things seemed to be getting better...until everypony heard an unsettling noise...**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They heard someone scream.

Everyone covered their ears as the screaming continued. For 45 seconds, the screaming went on, then suddenly stopped.

"Flash!" Carver said as he ran up the stairs. The others soon followed and Carver opened the door.

Carver's eyes widen when he sees Flash out of bed, having a seizure. He violently shook up and down, spitting everywhere, hissing and shouting "GET OUT!".

"Aero, assistance!" Carver said as he ran to Flash and restrained him. "It's not enough! Guys, help!"

The other 3 came over and got to work. Tex and Archer pushed down his legs while Shade pushed down his chest.

"Flash, calm down!" Shade shouted during the struggle.

Just outside, Twilight and Spike were blocking the girls to see if Flash was okay.

"He's fine! I promise!"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Flash shouted.

Twilight lets her guard down and turns around when she hears the sound of a hiss. The girls easily pass Spike and enter the room. They all gasp at the sight.

Flash was incredibly strong, even overpowering Tex and Archer, freeing his legs to kick Shade, which knocked him into Aero, freeing his left hoof, which was his best, and he used it to punch Carver dead in the face.

"I'm free!" Flash shouted with a demonic voice.

"Stop...him..." Carver said weakly before passing out.

Shade recovered and got ready to fight. He takes a good look at the spot where Flash was first infected. It was hidden in the black scales on his leg. That's when Shade decided enough was enough.

"Take this!" He threw a fast, hard punch.

Shade's heart stopped when Flash caught it. He teased him with a creepy,deep laugh then kicked him hard enough to send him flying outside the door, onto the table in the library.

"Shade!" The stallions shouted. They all got up and attacked Flash, who was too powerful to take down alone.

"Where the hay is Pyrus?!" Aero shouted as he threw a kick at Flash. The infected pegasus grabbed Aero's shuriken and threw him up against the window, attempting to decapitate him.

* * *

**Sugar Cube Corner**

Pyrus sat at the table with Pinkie Pie, with whom he shared a strawberry milkshake. He was blindfolded, as was Pinkie, and they both took a sip.

"Strawberry?" They asked in unison. They lifted off their blindfolds and laughed as they got it right.

"Pinkie, you're just so much fun!" Pyrus said as he wiped his lips.

"I know! It's what I do best!"

"Indeed you do!" He said as he winked at her.

"What flavor should we try next?"

"Let's mix rocky road with vanilla, mint chip, and caramel!"

"Are you trying to get me sugar high?!" She said with a laugh.

"Maybe I am!" He teased.

They both laughed as they scooped up some spare ice cream in the shop's freezer. After they did, Pyrus sat down at the table, where he faced the window. When he took a bite, he heard screams and looked up. There was Flash with Aero's shuriken in the air, aiming it at his neck. Aero was leaning against the windowsill with his eyes closed.

"AERO, I'M COMING, BUDDY!" Pyrus shouted as he bolted out the door.

When he got outside, he morphed into smoke, and rushed over to Flash's face, where he went up the pegasus' nose, forcing him to let go of the shuriken and gasp for air.

"I forgot about you..." Flash said.

"Sorry about that Aero, I won't be leaving this time!"

"It's alright, Pyrus. Just tell me that you'll be going somewhere next time. You pretty much ditched your best friend."

"Watch out, Aero!" Spike shouted.

"Get him!" Shade shouted as all the stallions attacked at once. They were all forced off of him and slammed to the ground. Again, Flash grabbed Aero, but this time, he tried to bite his neck.

That's when Rainbow Dash felt something snap in her head. Instead of standing there, she launched herself at Flash with her hooves aimed at Flash's spine.

"Leave him alone!" She kicks him in the spine, forcing him to release Aero.

Flash grunts and turns around to beat Rainbow to a bloody pulp, but Aero latched onto his back, not letting go.

"Shade! The combo!"

Shade nods and he charges towards Flash. The blue stallion leaps and kicks flash in the jaw. Archer follows closely behind and kicks Flash in the gut. Just after Archer, Tex delivers a powerful punch to Flash's now scaly chest, which ultimately cut his hoof. Carver came up from behind Tex and also threw a swift punch, but hit Flash in the ribs. Lastly, Pyrus used his fire magic to heat up his hooves and bucked with all his might. The blow sends Flash flying with Aero still on his back. The gray stallion, however, wasn't willing to soften Flash's fall, so instead of landing, Aero was able to land on his hind hooves and regain his balance.

"This is for trying to cut my head off earlier!"

Aero held Flash by his hooves and kicked him in the plothole. Flash yelped as Aero's hoof connected and the pegasus fell to the ground.

"Aero, that was a little uncalled for." Shade said as he approached the unconcious pegasus' body. "Alright. He's under control now. Good work."

Carver and Aero immediately got over to Flash to put him back to bed, but something went wrong. The pegasus' eyes shot open, and he immediately overpowered them.

"He's gone reckless!" Shade said as he violently trashed the whole room. The next thing that happened shocked everyone.

Princess Twilight stepped in his way.

"Princess, don't! He's dangerous!" Spike warned.

"Stay out of this, Spike!"

"Flash, it's me. Twilight Sparkle. Please, look at me..." The Changeling looked at Twilight. He stopped thrashing and looked into her eyes. That's when Twilight approached him. The others held their breath as they looked into each other's eyes. "That's right...just look at me..."

Flash's eyes seemed to lose their color for a second. His hooves also seemed to be turning golden again.

"Is he...morphing back?" Shade asked while taking a step forward.

As Shade moved, he startled Flash, which turned him back into a nearly transformed Changeling. The next thing that happened was extremely disgusting. A loud, sickening cracking sound was heard and a horn grew on Flash's head. He hissed in Twilight's face and kicked her to Shade, whom he caught, and her crown flew off her head to the solid wooden ground. The stallions reacted quickly, ready to strike the infected pegasus, but it was too late. Flash had already left the room, leaving an injured Twilight in Shade's hooves.

"Stop him!" Shade commanded to his team.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

The Changeling/pegasus busted the library's door downstairs and ran into the streets, terrorizing Ponyville. He crashed into carts, buildings, lamp posts, mailboxes, and even a baby stroller. The 5 stallions trailed behind him, nearly unable to keep up. Shade and the mares watched as the village was already partly damaged.

"Wow." Shade said as he set down the injured princess.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

After at least 10 minutes later, the stallions still had no luck in taking down the changeling. House after house, the chase continued, terrorizing the innocent civilians of Ponyville.

"There's just no stopping him!" Archer said as he stopped on a rooftop to catch his breath. "Damn..."

He looked up to see Aero and Carver dive down into the street, only to collide with Tex and the ground. They all shouted in pain as they collided, getting the attention of several mares.

The Changeling took advantage of this and charged his newfound magic.

"AERO! CARVER! TEX! WATCH OUT!" Pyrus screamed.

The stallions look up as the blast of magic is fired. Both are consumed by the powerful blast, along with the civilians.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shade shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran to the battlefield.

The blue stallion leaped from rooftop to rooftop, getting the attention of everyone, including the Changeling. He was so infuriated he jumped off the roof, high above the Changeling, flipped, then crashed his hind hoof into Flash's head, sending him to the ground.

Flash hits the ground with much force. Shade falls back down at a high speed, making everyone scream in terror as he fell.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!" He shouted as he fell.

Luckily for him, Archer used his magic to catch him and soften his fall.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, brother..." He breathed a heavy sigh and laid down to rest on the rooftop. "No problem."

Shade ran over to the sight where the civilians, as well as his teammates, were possibly burned to death. There were no bodies. They had been turned to ashes.

"NOOOO!" Shade shouted as he sat down to mourn over the fallen. "Aero...Tex...Carver..."

"Shade, you ain't cryin' are ya?" A familiar voice asked him.

His eyes widened and he turned around to see the 3 stallions with 3 mares in their hooves, who were all giggling.

"Y'all run along now, ya hear?" Tex said.

"Thank you!" They said in unison, then running away.

Shade breathed a sigh of relief then looked at the crater in the street. The 6 approach, and wait for something to come out. Nothing did.

"Aero, Carver, move the smoke." Shade ordered.

The pegasai stretched then flapped their wings, clearing the smoke. There was no body.

"What the-?" Shade began.

Suddenly, the civilians saw the Changeling running.

"Look!"

"He's getting away!"

"Stop him, Shade!"

The blue stallion motioned his team to follow. They all did so, and the chase began as the Changeling kept on running.

* * *

**Back In the Library**

Twilight cried as her friends cared for her. She wasn't happy because they were there. She wasn't happy that she survived. She was emotionally destroyed that the love of her life was taken from her. She was furious and wanted to personally drag him back.

"Twilight? Would you like me to get you something to drink?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shook her head no.

"Would you like to see me perform a sonic rainboom?" Rainbow asked, hoping to cheer her up.

Twilight looked at her with tears in her eyes then dropped her head.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Pinkie Pie asked calmly for once.

Twilight shrugged, still keeping quiet.

"Do you want your friends to hug you?" Applejack asked, ending her "no" streak,

Twilight shook her head up and down and was surrounded by her friends.

Behind them, the door opened, revealing Rarity, whose mane was messed up.

"Princess! Are you alright?!" She shouted to her friend.

Twilight didn't respond. She just sat in her circle of friends, trying not to cry anymore. Rarity stopped talking and came over to the group and hugged them all. That's where Twilight lost it and started to truly cry.

"Flash..." She said quietly between sobs.

The girls hugged Twilight even tighter, and she cried even more, wishing for her love to come back to her. Wishing he could kiss her, smile at her, and tell her that he loves her one more time. Now he was gone.

"Let's get him back!" Rainbow said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah! Let's drag him back!" Pinkie shouted.

"Let's get 'im!" Applejack cheered.

The 5 mares shouted and cheered, but Twilight remained silent. She then looked at them with a serious expression.

"Let's get my stallion back!"

The girls cheered and hugged Twilight once more, and prepared to leave.

* * *

**The Edge of Ponyville**

Shade and his team were close to catching the Changeling-transformed Flash Sentry. He was somehow avoiding them with unnaturally fast speed.

"Boy, I've never ran this fast in ages!" Pyrus said as he kept running.

"Keep going!" Tex said with pain in his voice.

"Gotta keep pushing forward!" Archer strained.

"Just a little more..." Carver thought.

"Almost!" Aero thought as well.

"Gotcha!" Shade shouted as he nearly grabbed Flash.

Instead, the Changeling slipped out of his grasp and kept on going. He had left Ponyville. Shade couldn't leave Ponyville as long as Twilight was there. That would be desertion, and he could have been executed for it, and it wasn't necessary to go after Flash.

"DAMMIT!" Shade cursed as he threw a rock, hitting Flash in the head.

Regardless of the rock hitting him, he still kept running.

"Those scales are some strong stuff." Aero said bleakly.

Just as the 6 turn around, 6 familiar mares run to them, but stop as they notice them standing there. Twilight slows down when she sees the disappointed look on Shade's face.

"Shade, where's Flash? Didn't you stop him?"

"He got away. I had him, but he was so slippery and he just got away."

Twilight looks toward the grassy plains and sees him running.

"I know where he's going. We can't follow. If we go, we'll be vastly outnumbered and we'll all be taken prisoner...or worse."

All 12 of them stared out into the horizon with several civilians watching them. Twilight's accepted the grim reality. Flash was gone. She let a tear drop.

"Princess." Shade started. She turned around. "I promise you, we'll bring him back. We need your permission to leave and we need someone to guard you."

"We will guard her." Rarity spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "Twilight, you love Flash, and I know you're not willing to let him go so easily."

"It's the only thing I can do. I have to go to City Hall for this meeting. I have no authority to disband my bodyguards just to chase after one stallion I love and leave me defenseless. I love him, but I just can't go after him."

Twilight hid her face in her mane and walked away. She was crying. Her love was taken from her, and there's nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is up and running :D I know to some it seems like I'm trying to eliminate Flash for some reason ;) but I'm not. You'll see why when I post more chapters. Laters! :D**


	6. A Darkness Rising

**The War Horses**

_Mlp is property of Lauren Faust and a Hasbro production._

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **A Darkness Rising**

* * *

**(Keep in mind that this chapter will be extremely short, as I am only introducing one of the main antagonists)**

**Southern Equestria: Abandoned Outpost 33**

_Remember that negative energy thing the royal guard warned Princess Celestia and Luna about? Well, you're about to find out exactly who that is ;)_

20 royal guards slowly approach the abandoned outpost inside the forest. It was the same place where Nightmare Moon had battled Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Only this time, something wasn't right. The air was heavy and mysterious. It was darker than usual. These guards were dressed in black armor with purple crests of the Equestrian symbol. They were also given black body suits that would protect them from thrown projectiles and enemy blades. However, what was inside wasn't planning on getting stabbed to death.

The lead stallion, a pegasus, led the others inside, blending into the shadows. There was nothing inside, however, the energy levels on their scanning goggles were off the charts.

"Move in, Echo Team." The leader whispered.

All 20 of them looked all around, aiming their spears towards whatever direction they faced.

"Boss, I'm getting a reading of movement somewhere in our area." One of them said.

"I don't see anything..." The leader whispered.

"BUT I SEE YOU JUST FINE!" A voice roared.

All 20 stallions looked around, arming their weapons.

"Team, don't let your guard down!" The leader said.

"Oh, a challenge, yes? Well, I _love_ a game of pick-off!" The voice said evilly.

One by one, the guards were cast down into black holes, their screams echoing in agonizing pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE THE WINNER!" The voice said to the pegasus, who gripped his spear even tighter. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?! You're not afraid, are you?" It asked calmly.

The stallion couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and ran out of the abandoned outpost, running for his life. He made it to a forest clearing, but he stopped to catch his breath. He was the only survivor of the attack. When he looks up, he sees an evil pair of blood-red eyes staring at him with black, soulless pupils. The pegasus backs up and trembles in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, boy...I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" The creature swiftly appeared in the clearing with its enormous wings spread wide apart. It was a dark gray alicorn. Its horn was massive, as was its body. It had sharp, surprisingly white fangs, and a black and gray mane and tail. Its cutie mark was a black dot. It laughed one more time, knocking th stallion off his hooves. With one last look, the alicorn's thrust his horn into the stallion's neck, causing him to die a very slow and intensly painful death. "I am Dark Star...I have RISEN!" He roared, causing the ground to shake. "In order to live, you need a reason to exist...mine was to serve Nightmare Moon and crush those who oppose her, but since she's gone...it's MY TURN!" He roared again. "My great leader's wish was to lead an army and rule this world! My queen! You're wish coming true is my destiny!"

Dark Star flew up into the air, folded back his wings, and blasted off to another city, where his first "mission" was to be completed.


End file.
